A New Race?
by Son-Videl
Summary: im no good at summaries but here goes- a new race of people come to earth looking for help to defeat an enemy that has been plauging their planet. Riskia is also the item of this persons life and wants as his and wants her bad. will she be able to get rid
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own anything except for the Talkimas.**  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Risika. I am a warrior of a pround, noble and powerful race. We are known as Talkimas. We look very similar to humans and Sayians alike. We are stronger than humans and can surpass the sayians in power. Only few have. We exist in a galaxy far away that has not yet been discovered, for there are billions to yet be discovered.   
  
Our technology is far more advanced than the humans and therefore can find more galaxies and solar systems than the humans.   
  
There is one galaxie in particular that has caught our attention, and in the galaxy there is one solar system with one planet that is inhabited. We took a closer look at that planet and found some very impressive ki levels.  
  
We shall be leaving in about a months time to invesigate it. We want to know how powerful these beings my be.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One month has passed and we are preparing to leave. During that months time we have studied the inhabited planet. The planet is called Earth.  
  
There are a total of 20 people going on this 15 of our warriors and and five scientists. The scientists as you can guess are going along for scientific reasons. The warriors are going to see the High Ki's we discovered.   
  
With our technology we should reach earth within 4 days. I will be in command of this expidition, for I am one of the strongest going on this mission. In one hour we will be leaving for our destination. And we warroirs are very anxious to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Earth*  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Goten were training near the mountains not to far from their home. Then they felt a tramendous power; they then look in the direction they felt it, towards the sky.   
  
"Gohan, Goten do you feel that?" Goku asked, "Yeah we do dad." they said in unison. They stopped their training and went home for dinner.   
  
When they got home the food was ready and Chi-chi was waiting for them. They sat and ate their dinner. When they were done they Goku told Chi-chi that they were going to go to Capsule Corp. and talk to Trunks and Vegeta.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*At Capsule Corp.*  
  
Vegeta and Trunks were training in the gravity chamber Bulma had built. Goku and his sons landed and walked up to the door and knocked. " Hey guys what brings you here?" " Hey Bulma, we came to talk to Trunks and Vegeta. Are they here?" "Yeah they are. They're in the gravity chamber training. Why?" "I'll tell you later ok Bulma?" "Alright Goku." Bulma then led Goku and the others to the gravity room where her boys were and let them in.   
  
Shortly after Gohan walked in he had to duck out of the way of a Ki blast. "Jeeze, Vegeta you should watch were your aiming those things you nearly took off my head!!" Vegeta just smirked that famous skirk and chuckled. Trunks was covered head to toe in seat from training and busted out laughing at Gohan. Goku and Goten then joined in. " Ok guys, its not that funny." " Yeah it is Gohan." pipped up Goten. Gohan gave Goten a dirty look. " Besides didn't we come here to talk?" " Yeah, (heh), we did." "Well Kakarot, what is you want. And it better be important if your disturbing MY training!!" " Well Vegeta, we were out training and we felt someone or something very powerful heading for earth. And I was wondering if you two felt it." Goku stated. " We've been in here training all day. Of course we haven't felt it!!" Vegeta mummbled something inaudible under his breath. " Ok then, we should get the others. We will meet at the lookout in one hour."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*At the lookout*  
  
"Well Goku, what's this all about?" asked Yamcha, " Yeah Goku." "Well guys ther's something very powerful coming. I'd give it about three days to get here. I can't tell if their freindly or deadly ( it rimes =]). So what I wanted to say is that as soon as this meeting is done we will have to train till they arrive." " Well then I guess we'll be off then. So see you in about three days then?" "Yep" everyone sid at the same time. They then went their own ways to start their training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Risika?" a voice asked from behind me, I turned, and there was a young man standing there. He was tall, thin, and muscular. "Yes, Micala?" "Miss, we will be arriving on earth in about three days max." "Ok, thank you." " Yes Miss." I then turn back to my window. Earth was just a tiny dot of blue light, no bigger than a pin head. I turn again and head for bed. I turned out the lights and fell asleep.   
  
As we go closer to earth the stronger the Ki's felt. I could feel that all the Ki's were in one place then they moved away from each other. I figured that they were prepaing for our arrival.   
  
An hour or two into my slumber I felt one of the Ki's flare. shot up like a bolt when I felt it.~How can I feel their power this far out? They must be very powerful. How fun! I'm always up for the challenge!~ I thought to myself. I went back to bed so I was rested for when we arrived on earth. I know I need it to keep up my strength.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Back on earth*  
  
All of the Z-warriors were training day and night so they were ready and prepared for a posible battle that may lay ahead of them in the days to come. 


	2. Ch2

Chapter 2  
  
Risika and her crew were now about five miles away and would be on earth within the hour(the days just kindda flew huh?). The closer they got the stronger the ki's felt and the more excited the warriors became.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*On Earth*  
Goku and the others had gathered on the lookout and trained for the reamaining time before the unknown force arrived. "They'll be here in about an hour," Dende said, startled, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. " Are you sure Dende?", Gohan asked, " Yes Gohan, I am sure, very sure" "Alright then we better keep training only harder then. Shouldn't we?" " Yes you should." Everyone then resumed thier training so they could get as much in before these strange people arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*One hour later*  
  
" Miss Risika, we are about to land" " Thank you, Micala, I will be on the bridge in a minute" " Yes, ma'am, see when you arrive there" Micala flashed a smile at her as he left. She turned and resumed looking out her window at the scenery as they landed. She then turned and headed for the bridge. When she got to the bridg she asked at least five other warriors to come with her to check the perimeter. It took about ten minutes to get the warriors and check the perimeter. When the perimeter was secure they then began to set up camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* At the Lookout*  
  
Goku felt that the ship had landed and told the others. They left shortly after, surpressing thier ki so as not to be detected by the unknown visitors, that is if they could, to be safe they did so hoping the could sneak up on them and watch them for a while. They soon landed and Gohan was watching a particular female who was shouting orders, presumed to be the leader of the group. She was tall, thin, and 'very muscular for a female' as Vegeta so nicely put it, she had long dark brown hair that hung down to her waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Risika felt like she was being watched so she turned arounfd like a lightning bolt only to see.......nothing. She turned back to what she was doing and yelled some orders and finished what she was doing.*~I must be paranoid~* she thought to herself. Brushin the uneasyness away. She then walked to her hut and went inside for a small cat nap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan ducked behind the bush just before the woman who they thought was in charge turned around, but he just barely had enough time, she turned around so fast *~ Wow! How can she move that fast?~* Gohan thought to himself. They stayed and watched the strangers for a while, when they heard a low rumble " heh heh heh, I guess we should go get something to eat." Goku said with that famous Son smile. The others agreed and quietly went on their way so as not to be noticed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Risika woke up after her nap and went outside her hut and streched. She now had the feeling that she was no longer being watched, so she decided to recheck the perimeter. She found nothing and returned to her activities. For tommorrow they begin to explore the planet. She needed to get as much done here at camp as possible. When everthing was done everyone in the camp went to bed except for about four warriors who switched off to keep watch on the camp at night, until they got used to this planet. 


	3. Ch3

Chapter 3  
  
The Z-gang snuck away unnoticed from where the strangers were camped and flew back to the Lookout to discuss what they were going to do next.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Risika and her crew were now settled in and were ready to explore the planet. She picked seven of the other warriors and headed towards the nearest city, Satan City, to "look around" and to see if they sould finds the ones with the high ki levels. When they got to the city they found lots of shops and all the people were looking at them rather strange. So they went into the nearest store and got some clothes that would help them blend in better with the humans. They wandered around town for a bit when someone stopped them. Risika looked at the strange man and asked "Who are you?" "I am Hercule, the Martial Arts Champion of the world!" he stated proudly, then asked "Who are you and what do you want here?" "I am Risika, leader of the Talkimian people and we came here to find the strongest fighters. The Talkimas are a warrior race. You have never heard of us till now. Do you know where we can find those fighters i mentioned earlier?" "Yes I do. Your lookin at him." "But you have a very low ki no where near what we felt before we came here." Hercule was getting upset and tried to take Risika on for calling him weak. She simply raised her hand and back handed him away. Risika just smirked at this and continued on her way. As they walked people stepped back out of their way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*At the Lookout*  
  
"Hey guys I think you should get down there. Hercule's gonna try and take 'em on. uh....nevermind he just did." Dende said as he looked out over the earth. Goku nodded then took off, and the others followed shortly after. It took about 20 minutes to get from the lookout to Satan City. They landed in front of the Talkimas. "I don't know what you want here but, I'm asking you to leave now quietly and peacfully." Goku said in a calm, threating tone. "We came here because we felt many powerful ki energies here, and we're looking for the people who have those kis. Are you they?" Risika asked. "Yes we are. Now will you leave here, we don't want to have to fight you." Goku, "I sure as H.F.I.L wanna fight!!!!" hollered Vegeta"After all I am the Prince of all Saiyans and the strongest here. I deserve a good fight." Vegeta said( He still thinks he's stronger than Goku ). "Well then, lets see how strong you really are." Risika said with a slight smirk on her face. "If we don't wanna fight you then what will you do?" "We would normally leave, but your group here is or should I say are the strongest we have ever come accross. So it will take more convincing for us to leave here. But if you don't want to fight we will have to take drastic measures to get you to fight." "how drastic are you talking about?" pipped up Trunks, "We will destroy the place you call the 'Lookout', that's how serious we are." Everyone but Vegeta gasped.  
  
Gohan who had been quiet the whole time spoke up "How do you know about the lookout?" "We have been studing your planet months before we came. One of our scientists found a structure far above the surface. That interested us even more." Gohan had a mask of complete shock on his face as he wondered ~I wonder how advanced they are.~ He looked around the group and found the same expression on Trunks' face.   
  
"Okay, we'll fight but, tell me one thing. When you have fought each of us what will you do?" asked Goku curiously " That is for us to know and you to find out." She said as she winked at them most of them blushed but faded fast. Just as she was about to leave some one grabbed her arm. She looked at her arm and then at the person who had grabbed her. It was Yamcha. "Where and when is this tournament/fight supposed to take place?" he asked " hmmm...I really haven't thought about that. How 'bout the Sahara Desert? No one lives there, so no one should get in the way. As for when *turns to the group, whispers could be heard, then she nods and turns back to face him* we'll give you four days ." With that she turned and took to the sky, followed by her comrades.  
  
"Ok. We have four days to train and prepare." Tien finally said. They then headed back to the Lookout to fill Dende in on the plan and what might and might not happen, so he would be prepared for anything.   
  
Once they told Dende the plan they each said their good byes and went their seperate ways. Goku, Gohan, Krillan, and Vegeta went home to tell their families what was going on and how long they had to prepare for.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The days flew by and the day they had been preparing for was finally upon them. They met up at Dende's place and left from there. They had brought their families so they would be safe. The team said their good-byes then left. As they did so their families could be heard in the backround saying good bye and wishing them luck. They then headed for the soon-to-be battle field.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Risika gathered 11 of her warriors and picked two of the best scientists, that had come along, so they could watch and take notes on the power levels. They grabbed the equippment they needed and flew to what would soon be the battle field. Shortly after the Talkimas arrived the Z-team landed. Being the strongest, Risika went first and she faced (of all people) Vegeta, because he said he was the strongest. They both got into their fighting stances and waited for the other to make the first move. Neither did, and Vegeta was getting annoyed by this and charged her head on. And so the battle begins.  
  
To be continued..........  
  
Next time: The battle rages on between Vegeta and Risika. How will it turn out? Will Vegeta beat Risika or will she beat him and tarnish his pride because he was beaten by a woman? 


	4. Ch4

~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta disappears and appears behind the Talkima and kicks her. She is   
unharmed. "What's the matter Saiyan? Am I too strong for you?"  
Risika then punches Vegeta and throws him to the ground.  
(She is stronger than I thought.) Vegeta says in his mind. Vegeta then   
turns into a super sayian and charges forward.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Vegeta better be careful. If he doesn't watch what he is doing he could   
get killed," says Goku.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta charges forward and kicks Risika. She falls.  
"Strange. His power wasn't that high a minute ago. Is he hiding his true power?" says Risika in her mind. Then she looks at her troops and sends some kind of signal. Then the troops charge out and grab Vegeta.  
"Hey! Let go of him!!" Goku says. "Your little Lookout is at stake right now saiyan so shut up! Now to kill your little parasite here." Vegeta tries to move but the troops wouldn't let go. "Let me go you bakas!" Vegeta yelled as he twisted in their grip. They wouldn't let him go. Risika then powered up a small ki blast that would knock Vegeta into unconsciousness. She launched it at him and it hit him directly in the face knocking him unconscious. His power level dropped to where the others couldn't sense it. They thought he was dead. Trunks was furious and went super immediately and took off towards his father. The men that had Vegeta in their grip swung at Trunks and knocked him unconscious as well. Two of the troops Risika had with her picked each of the two unconscious men and told the others to follow. They did as told and followed them.   
  
They had just reached the ship and put the two men who were still out on beds in the medical ward till they woke up. Riska led the others to a conference room to talk to them. While they were walking Goten told Gohan and Goku that he was going to try to take her by surprise, but before either could tell him not to he had already launched at her. She turned around and grabbed him from mid air and chucked him into the wall. Goten stood up again and attacked her; she was blocking all his kicks and punches. He went super but still it did no good. Risika had had enough of this and stunned him. She told the nearest person from her crew to take him to the infirmary where the other two were. " Are all sayians this difficult?" she asked herself, then another question popped into her head " Can all of these sayians transform like that, and become that much more powerful?" this question ran trough her head for a while. They then reached the conference room without any further interruptions.  
  
To be continued. . . .  
  
Next time: What does Risika want to talk about? And will she learn anything about the sayians transformations? Will they learn why they are there or will she tell them later? Stay tuned for the next chappy!! 


End file.
